Underneath it All You're Just a Mess
by hyrew
Summary: AU. Badboy!Nick. Nick and Jeff are neighbors who know nothing about each other other than that Jeff is a popular jock and Nick is the resident badass of the school. It isn't until Nick gets kicked out of his house and Jeff offers him a place to stay that they start finding out who the other really is. Warning: Abuse As usual, another shitty summary brought to you by me...
1. Chapter 1

(A.N:/ Well I've now had this requested twice. Just a little FYI Nick/Jeff are at McKinley (because whenever I write badboy!nick or Jeff I love writing in skank!Quinn) Also, this amazing artist who I'm sure a lot of you know (kendrawcandraw) has started a badboy!kurt comic which I'm obsessed with and I'm adding badboy!kurt but for the record, it's basically her character. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.)

**Warning**: Abuse

Basically, this has been on my tumblr page (glee-fanfiction . tumblr . com) for about a month now and I couldn't think of a title so...yeah, it stayed there.

* * *

"'Sup whore?" Nick said as he walked up to Quinn, stole the cigarette out of her mouth and put it in his.

Quinn nodded slightly. "Nothing. And you, fag?"

Nick shrugged a little. "You're buying the cheap brand now?" He asked, grimacing as he threw his cigarette down and stomping on it.

Quinn shrugged a little. "My mom said she'd cut me off if I didn't change my act. I told her that this is who I am and then told her to go fuck herself."

Nick nodded a little. "Well you need to start buying the better ones. _I_ shouldn't have to be punished because you're a bitch to your mom."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well maybe you should go buy your own or learn to suck it up and quit bitching." She said, dryly.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Fuck you." Nick said, flicking Quinn off.

"Whatever." Quinn said as she automatically took out another cigarette for Kurt as he approached.

Kurt took it without a word to Quinn and nodded at Nick. "What's with the black eye?" He asked, not really caring but just trying to start up a conversation.

"Got in a fight at a bar last night. Bouncer didn't believe my fake ID." Nick lied, quickly. Nick didn't want Kurt or Quinn to know how he really got it. Nick didn't want to tell them about how his father came home drunk last night and beat the shit out of him for being 'a disgusting fag and a failure' as his father put it last night.

Kurt smirked at Nick and blew smoke in his face. "Just goes to show you that you need a better ID. You shouldn't have gotten the cheap shitty kind."

Nick scoffed and punched Kurt's shoulder. "Fuck you, asshole." He said before storming off.

"Wow, someone's PMSing today." Kurt called back, earning a middle finger from Nick.

Kurt and Nick where the kind of friends where they would hang out with each other but only for a few minutes because neither could stand the other. Nick couldn't stand Kurt because he was always prying into his personal life and Kurt couldn't stand Nick because Nick wouldn't tell him anything.

Nick walked over to his locker and started to grab his books for third period. He already skipped his first two classes and he was only going to Literature because he actually loved the class. Not that he would ever admit that though.

"You know you aren't allowed to smoke in here." Someone said, earning Nick's attention.

Nick looked over at the boy, a blond tall guy wearing a Letterman's jacket, and gasped dramatically, throwing the cigarette at him. "Oh shit! I didn't know! Get it away from me!" He yelled, obviously just being sarcastic. Nick then glared at the boy. "Why don't you mind your own fucking business." Nick spat before walking away.

"Why don't you try and not be an asshole for two seconds." The blond shot back.

Nick whirled around and quickly approached the boy. "Oh? And you're what? Gonna make me or something?" Nick said, shoving the boy.

The blond boy quickly recovered and shoved Nick back. "Dude, what the fuck is your problem? Sorry if I don't want to have to inhale your smoke? You need to calm the hell down."

Nick was about to punch the other boy but saw Mr. Schue, a history teacher, approaching quickly. Nick scoffed and walked away. "Whatever. Go fuck your cheerleader girlfriend and go back to being a worthless idiot in society."

"I'm gay. Dumbass."

Before Nick could say anything else the blond was gone. Nick gaped a little. Gay? The only two gay guys in the school were him and Kurt. That's what made them outcasts. How was it that this boy was able to be open about his sexuality and still maintain his popularity?

"Why were you talking to Jeff Sterling?" Quinn asked, walking up beside him.

"Jeff Sterling?" Nick asked.

Quinn nodded. "The cute blond guy on the Hockey team."

Nick scoffed. "Cute? Please, you need higher standards Quinn. And he plays for the other team anyways."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone does." Quinn said, shrugging a little as the two began to walk to Literature.

Nick gaped a little. "What do you mean?"

"Did he knock your brain out or are you normally this stupid? Everyone as in the entire school."

Nick scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just go to our stupid fucking class, okay?"

The rest of the day zoomed by far too quickly for Nick. Truth was, Nick actually liked school. It was the only place he was safe from his father and Nick had no where else to go after school. The only place he could go was his house.

Nick sighed deeply as he opened the door as carefully as he could. He knew his father was home, most likely sleeping off his hangover, and Nick did _not_ want to wake him up. If Nick could get up to his room without making any noise he would be safe until tonight at least. Of course the second Nick opened the door hi dog barked at him and before Nick had a chance to get him to stop Nick's father was up and walking towards him.

"D-dad…" Nick said, nervously.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep!" Nick's father, David, yelled as he backhanded Nick's face. Nick fell to the floor with a thud, already giving up. He knew not to put up a fight otherwise he would just get beat longer. Nick stared down at the floor as his father yelled at him. "You can't do anything right, can you!? First you go and decide to be a fucking faggot and now you're trying to keep me from sleeping! I'm fucking tired Nick! I have to spend all day putting up with you and your worthless self. It' bad enough I have to let you stay under my fucking roof." David yelled, kicking Nick hard in the side. Nick let out a short gasp and clutched at his side, trying his best to ignore his father's words and fists.

David pulled Nick up by the collar of his shirt so he was eye level with him. "Look at me." He demanded but Nick continued to stare at the floor. David punched Nick in the stomach and spat on his face. "I said look at me God damn-it!" He demanded. Nick slowly brought his eyes up to his fathers. Nick's eyes showed nothing but fear. "You're worthless." David said in a low voice. "You know that right?"

Nick nodded.

"Answer me!" David barked, shaking Nick violently.

"I k-know." Nick said, quickly.

"Good. Now get out of my house, boy." David said, throwing Nick back to the ground.

Nick scurried to his feet and out of the front door as quickly as possible. Once outside he tried his best to clean himself of all the dirt and dust his shirt acquired when he fell.

"Hey, it's the asshole from school." Jeff said, making Nick's head snap up to look at him. "What the Hell are you doi-dude." Jeff said, stopping mid sentence when he got close enough to see Nick's face. Nick's lip was bleeding and his cheek had a new bruise on it. "Are you alright?" Jeff asked, suddenly concerned for Nick.

Nick scoffed. "Fine. Why the fuck are _you_ here? Shouldn't you be spending time in your fucking mansion or something?" He spat.

Jeff frowned and pointed to the house next to Nick's. It was small and ratty with brown, dead grass in the front yard. The storm door was broken and it the middle of the yard and the window on the right side of the door was covered with a plastic trash-bag because the glass had broken off.

Before Jeff could say a word Nick snorted. "Oh, so you really are a goody-goody, huh. Doing community service for that fat old lady who can't even leave her house 'cause all she does is eat? Wow, you must feel _so_ good about yourself." Nick said, sarcastically. "Helping out complete losers like her." Nick smirked. "So clearly you did something you feel bad about if you'd actually want to spend time near this dump, especially with that fat ass elephant in there. People like her don't even deserve any help. It's their fucking fault they can't do anything right. So what'dja do? Kill a kid?"

"That 'fat ass loser who doesn't deserve my help', is my fucking mom you asshole. I was going to say that I _live_ there. I heard yelling coming from that house," Jeff said, pointing towards Nick's house. "And I was going to go see if everyone was alright." Jeff said, coldly.

"O-oh…" Nick said, starting to feel a little guilty.

"Yeah. And for the record, my mom _can_ walk and leave the house. She just doesn't like to because assholes like _you_ make her feel like she's a worthless freak when in reality she's the best thing to happen to this stupid town in years. She isn't an elephant or some freak that you can make fun of for your own personal gain." Jeff said, glaring daggers at Nick. "She' a fucking person and an amazing one at that but you wouldn't know because you're too damn busy trying to have 'who can be more fucking loud and annoying' with your annoying dad or brother or whoever the fuck was just yelling!" Jeff yelled, throwing his arms up, annoyed.

Nick glared back at Jeff. "For your fucking information my _dad_ wasn't jut yelling for the Hell of it! He was beating the shit out of me and trying to tell me how fucking worthless I am even though I already fucking know!" Nick yelled before he even knew what he was saying. Once he realized what he said Nick gasped and clasped his hand over his mouth as if he could keep the rest of his words inside his mouth.

Jeff's face softened. "I'm sorry." Jeff said, softly.

"Don't be. I don't need your pity." Nick spat.

Jeff shook his head. "I don't pity you. I mean you don't deserve to be called worthless and get beat. Even if you are an asshole. No one deserves to feel like that." Jeff said. Nick was about to say some rude comeback but he looked at Jeff and saw the honesty in his face. Jeff wasn't just saying that to be nice; he actually meant it.

"Whatever." Nick said, trying to keep his tough guy image up.

Jeff sighed loudly. "Look. I know you don't like me and trust me when I say that you aren't my favourite person in the world either but do you want to come inside or something? At the very least let me get you a band-aid for your lip and some ice for that bruise."

"I…I'm fine. No." Nick said.

Jeff rolled his eyes and took Nick's wrist and started dragging him towards his house. "Whatever. And I swear if you say one mean thing about my mom again I'll kick your ass." Jeff threatened.

"I didn't know you were related to her, okay!" Nick said, annoyed.

"It shouldn't matter. You shouldn't bully people like that."

"I wasn't bullying her. She wasn't even around!" Nick said, almost whining.

Jeff scoffed. "It doesn't matter whether or not she was there or could even hear you. If you say nasty things like that about anyone it's bullying and it' wrong. You shouldn't judge someone before you get to know them." Jeff said, making Nick feel even worse for just assuming Jeff was rich, stupid, and a typical jock. Clearly Jeff wasn't like the rest of the jocks that went around the school slushying people.

"Then if you think bullying is so fucking bad why do you hang out with those idiots who think it's funny to throw slushies at the losers of the school. How can you say that and be friends with them? You're such a hypocrite."

"I never said I was friends with them. I love playing Hockey more than I hate being around them. If I'm on the ice for even a few minutes it's worth having to spend hours a day with them." Jeff said, shrugging a little. He opened the door and walked inside, still holding on to Nick's wrist.

"Ma, I'm back. And I brought someone." Jeff called as he walked down the hall towards what Nick assumed was the bathroom on account of the small size. Nick was wrong; it was Jeff' bedroom. It was tiny and had a mattress on the floor and a basket for laundry that held all of Jeff's folded clothe. Nick assumed Jeff used it as a dresser since he didn't have one. The only other thing in the room was a small bookcase and Jeff's hockey gear.

"Jeffrey?" A rather large women asked as she appeared next to the door. She had light brown hair that wasn't cut very well, most likely down by either her or Jeff since she never left the house, and wore a simple dress that Nick thought looked more like a table clothe. She looked nervous and glanced over at Nick before giving him a weak smile. "Hello, are you Jeffrey's friend?"

Before Nick could open his mouth to reply Jeff quickly started to speak. "Ma, this is our neighbor uh…." Jeff looked at Nick, brows raised slightly. He had never gotten Nick's name yet.

"Nick." Nick said, nodding a little before offering Jeff's mother a weak smile. "It's nice to meet you ma'am." He said, in an uncharacteristically kind tone.

Jeff gaped at Nick slightly and Jeff's mother's smile became a little more confident. "Please, it's Darla. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, he is. I'm gonna start it in a few minutes, alright ma? I'm just gonna clean Nick's face up a little. He got in a fight at school." Jeff said, quickly before Nick could answer.

Darla nodded. "Alright. Well, it was nice to meet you Nick. Jeff never brings his friends over." It was then that she noticed Jeff's hand around Nick's wrist. She smiled more. "Oh, good for you two." She said, winking at Jeff a little.

Nick turned pink and Jeff looked confused. "Wha-oh." Jeff said, looking down and pulling his hand away quickly. "Ma, no! It's not like that!"

Darla chuckled. "Sure, sure." She said, waving Jeff off slightly as she walked away.

Jeff let out a breath of air. "Thanks." He said, simply as he got up to fetch the first air kit he had on top of his bookcase.

"For what?" Nick asked, confused.

"For not saying anything to her. She' sensitive. This is gonna hurt." Jeff warned as he pressed a cotton ball full of peroxide on his cut.

"Wha-ow! Fuck!" Nick yelled.

"Stop complaining. It isn't that bad." Jeff said.

"Whatever. Fuck you. And why did you tell her I was staying for dinner?"

Jeff shrugged a little. "I'm not going to just kick you out to go back to your asshole dad after you told me he did this to you. And besides, the least I can do is feed you."

Nick shook his head. "No, the least you could do is leave me the fuck alone."

Jeff frowned. "I'm not doing that." He sighed. "Look. You're annoying as fucking Hell Nick but I'm not going to pretend like what happened outside didn't happen. I can't. I don't even like you but if you got hurt, or killed or something, because I didn't try to help, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Nick scoffed. "So this is to make yourself feel better? I'm not your charity case."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I never said you were a charity case Nick…and whatever. Just do whatever you want."

"Well if it'll make you feel better I guess I'll stay for fucking dinner." Nick said, crossing his arms. "But I won't like it."

Jeff chuckled, knowing that Nick really did want to stay and was just trying to act tough. "Yes, it will make me feel better. Call it a favour to me, I guess."

"Good because I'm gonna." Nick said, stubbornly.

"Will you, ugh, _sit still_!" Jeff said, annoyed. "I'm almost done. Just stop squirming around." Nick did as he was told and Jeff finished cleaning his face. Jeff put a small band-aid on the small cut under Nick's eye and did his best to clean up Nick's bloody lip. "Alright, all done. See, it wasn't that bad. Now I gotta go make dinner. You can stay in here if you want…I don't know, I mean there's nothing really to do in here though…unless you like reading. Ha." Jeff said, laughing at the end when he realized who he was talking to.

Nick was about to say something nasty but noticed Jeff's book collection. "You have Ethan From." Nick said.

Jeff's brows rose. "Uh yeah…you saw the movie I'm guessing?"

Nick scoffed. "No, well-yeah, I did. It wasn't nearly as good as the book though."

Jeff's brows rose higher. "Huh, so you read…"

"Well duh! I'm not a moron!" Nick shot back. "Of course I can read!"

Jeff shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant…whatever. I'm going to go make food. Are you staying or coming with me?"

Nick shrugged and got up. Jeff took that as Nick coming with him and lead him towards hi kitchen. The kitchen was probably the worst room in the house. There was another window that was busted out and the stove looked like only one of the four burners actually worked. The microwave didn't have a door and the fridge had a large dent in it from where someone had kicked it. The table was cluttered down with papers that when Nick glanced at them he noticed they were overdue bills and foreclose papers. Nick couldn't help but feel more guilty for staying. It was obvious that the two couldn't afford to feed Nick, they couldn't even afford to live in their house!

"Uh you know what, I'm actually not really that hungry…"

Jeff shot him a hard look. "You're staying. I don't give a fuck what you say." He said, going into the freezer and pulling out some hamburger. "Is hamburger patties and…" Jeff trailed off as he went into the cupboard to see what else they had. "And uh….oh! Green beans cool with you?" Jeff asked.

Nick nodded. "Uh yeah. It's fine."

"Good." Jeff said, handing Nick the can. "Open them and put them on the stove. Use the front right burner. It's the one that works the best. Here's a pan." Jeff said, handing Nick a pan.

Nick gaped a little. "You're making _me_ cook? And how the fuck are you gonna make those hamburgers if you only have one fucking burner? Dumbass."

"Damn straight you're helping and the one behind it works, you just have to light it yourself…and use it no longer than ten minutes or the gas won't shut off…"

Nick scoffed. "Damn. You're fucking poor." He said before he even realized he said it. Since Jeff was being so friendly Nick was trying to be nicer to him, but it was hard to change so quickly. "Sorry…"

"It's whatever. I _am_ poor." Jeff said, shrugging a little. "But at least I have a mom who loves me, ya know? And a house…and plumbing. There are people who have nothing so I'm pretty lucky I guess." Jeff said, smiling a little.

Nick nodded. "I guess…"

The rest of the time they spent cooking was in silence. Jeff put all of the papers that were on the table into a hasty pile and moved them to the counter. He went into the living room and took the nicest chair they had, which was a fold up chair, and placed it beside the table. "Ma, dinners ready." Jeff said before glancing over at Nick. "Don't say anything mean to her." He said, in a hushed tone.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, yeah. But why did you grab another chair? There' already three…oh shit. She uses two doesn't she?" Nick said, smirking.

Jeff gave Nick a threatening glare. "Not a fucking word."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Nick grumbled as Darla walked into the room. She carefully sat down, Jeff glaring at Nick the entire time.

Nick sat down and Jeff brought over the food.

"So, it's nice to meet one of Jeffrey's friends. I was a little nervous that he didn't have any and that he was getting picked on again."

"Again?" Nick asked.

"Ma." Jeff said, not wanting her to continue.

Darla nodded. "Jeffrey gets picked on a lot because of who he is. I don't care if my Jeffrey likes boys, as long as he' happy and healthy I'm alright." Darla said, giving Jeff a fond smile.

Jeff smiled back before going back to his food.

Nick couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously as he watched the two. Nick wasn't used to seeing families act so nice to each other. He was used to his kind of family where his dad would come home drunk and beat the shit out of him until one or both of them passed out. Even though Jeff and his mother were obviously poor, they seemed so happy. Nick didn't understand, was this how families were supposed to act?

Dinner finished and Darla went back to her room. During dinner Nick found out a lot about Jeff and his mother. How Darla worked two jobs at home and how Jeff had a part time one at the school cleaning up at night on Mondays and Wednesdays. Jeff's father left when he found out Jeff was gay but Darla embraced his sexuality and excepted him without second thought. All in all Nick found Darla to be delightful, though shy at first. He actually felt genuinely bad for making fun of her earlier.

"I should probably leave soon." Nick said as he helped Jeff move the dishes to the sink.

"You can stay the night if you want to…You don't have to go back to him…at least not yet." Jeff said.

"Yeah and stay at this dump? Please, I have standards." Nick said, trying to put up hi bad boy act. There was no way he was going to let some stranger like Jeff see through him so easily when he wouldn't even let Quinn, his best friend, even know he was getting beat.

Jeff frowned a little. "Whatever. I'm just trying to help." He said, feelings hurt a little. Jeff understood that Nick was just being stubborn but that didn't make it any less annoying.

Nick scoffed. "I don't need your help."

"I never said you did."

"Then why are you trying to?"

"Because I know what it's like to have a shitty dad too, okay?" Jeff said, annoyed. "I'm just saying if you want to stay the night it's cool. My mom seems to like you anyway…"

Nick sighed. "Fine. Since you keep insisting I stay, I guess I will." He said, dramatically.

Jeff rolled his eye. "Cool." He said and the two headed towards Jeff's room.

They sat on Jeff's bed and Nick looked over at the wall. "So…what happened to her?"

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"I mean how did she get so big? Dude and before you bitch about me being rude or whatever I'm just wonderin'…"

Jeff sighed loudly before looking down at the ground. "Around four years ago a lot of bad things started happening to my family. I came out and my dad left. Literally two days later my mom lost her job. A month later my parents were fighting over the house and all the stuff we owned and because my mom sighed a prenup or whatever he got everything-except me because he didn't want me…My mom tried to look for work but no one was hiring. Then to make it worse people at school found out I was gay and started bullying me…my mom started getting really worried and stressed and I guess she turned to eating to make her feel better. But it didn't. It just made her feel worse and so she ate more. But then she found a job and started to lose the weight. Things were finally starting to look up and about a year in a half ago she had a heart attack. She lost her job because she was in the hospital too long and gained back all the weight, plus more. And ever since then just a lot of bad things have been happening to her…" Jeff said, sadly.

Nick nodded slightly. "Oh…sorry…"

"Don't be. I still have a mom, at least. She could have died when she had that heart attack but she's still alive so don't be sorry."

"Still though…that sucks…and for you being bullied and shit for being…you know."

"For the record, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to try and rape you or anything tonight. A lot of straight guys think that-" Jeff was cut off by Nick snorting. "What?"

"Me, straight? That's hilarious! I'm as fucking gay as they come!"

"O-oh…" Jeff said.

"But for the record I won't try and rape you tonight." Nick mocked.

Jeff frowned. "That isn't funny!"

Nick laughed. "Uh yeah, it totally is."

"Asshole." Jeff said.

"Faggot." Nick replied, simply.

* * *

(A.N:/ And that would be the end of chapter. Ha, I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. :D I don't know when I'll post chapter two…Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading!)

\o/


	2. Chapter 2

Nick woke up, confused as to where he was. It was still dark out so he knew it was still the middle of the night. It wasn't until he saw the dim glow of a computer screen that he realized that he was next door at Jeff's. Nick yawned a little and shuffled over to where Jeff was. "Hey asshole." He said, yawning again.

Jeff turned around and glanced at Nick. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah. Your bed just sucks ass." Nick said, shrugging a little.

"Yeah yeah, at least I gave you the bed."

"Only because I wasn't gonna lay on your crummy ass floor." Nick mumbled. "So whatcha doin'?" Nick asked, leaning over Jeff's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"I have an essay due tomorrow for Lit and I'm using my lunch period tomorrow to practice Hockey so I need to finish it now." Jeff said, not moving his eyes off his computer.

Nick crinkled his nose. "Gross."

Jeff chuckled. "You can go back to bed. I'll move my computer so the back's facing you so you won't see the light."

Nick scoffed. "Why, so you can watch me sleep? Fucking creep."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you've got me. That was my intention from the very beginning." Jeff said, sarcastically.

Nick smirked. "Damn straight. You want me, I know you do."

Jeff let out a loud laugh before clasping his hand over his mouth so he couldn't wake up his mom. A moment later Jeff glanced back up at Nick, smiling slightly. "You know it." He said, jokingly.

Nick playfully swatted at Jeff as he flopped on his stomach next to Jeff, watching Jeff type. "Don't you have a study hall or somethin' you can do that shit at?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. Well, I did but I help out the special needs kids. Their teacher broke her leg last week and the sub needed some help managing all the kids."

Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh God, you're such a fucking goody-goody. Jesus fucking Christ!"

Jeff scoffed back. "Sorry for trying to be a generally nice person? God, not all of us are dickheads like you."

Nick lightly punched Jeff in the shoulder. "Whatever. I'm surprised they even let a faggot near those retards."

"_Don't_ call them that. They're nice people, they just need a little extra help learning. And last time I checked, you were gay too so I don't see why you're trying to use my sexuality as an insult."

"Well aren't you a smart ass."

"No, I'm just not going to sit here and let you bully people without saying anything."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Just go back to bed. I'll wake you in the morning for school." Jeff said, going back to his essay.

"Psh, what? Don't wanna spend time with me?" Nick asked, smirking.

"No." Jeff said, shortly.

Nick's smirk fell. "What happened to the nice guy thing?"

"I tend to be a dick when I'm trying to work and get distracted. Sorry but I really need to finish this and you need your sleep."

Nick frowned. It sounded like Jeff was actually worried about him. Or at least cared about him. That wouldn't make sense though since they weren't friends. "Whatever. Stop worrying about me. I _can_ take care of myself." Nick grumbled but did as he was told and went back to Jeff's bed. Nick smirked. "You know, there's room for one more over here." Nick said, patting the spot beside him.

Jeff chuckled. "I know. You seem to forget it's _my_ bed."

"So you gonna join me or what? I mean I could always use my cock sucked."

"Nah, like I said, I have to finish this essay. Maybe next time." Jeff said, turning around and giving Nick a playful wink.

"Wait, what?" Nick asked, shocked.

Jeff chuckled. "Kidding."

"O-oh…"

Jeff picked up a pillow and threw it at Nick. "You're suck a perv." He said, lightly.

"And you're a geek."

"I'm not a geek." Jeff said.

"Dude, it's like three in the morning and you're working on homework."

"I already told you I don't have time to do it tomorrow."

"Then you should've done it earlier today."

"I _was_."

"Then why'd you stop?" Nick said, sneering at Jeff.

"Because there was a bleeding boy in my yard." Jeff said, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

Nick frowned, suddenly angry. "I'm not your fucking charity case."

"Never said you were."

"And I don't need your sympathy."

"Never said you had it."

"And I don't need your help."

"Never said you did."

"And…ugh, quit saying that shit. Damn. You're so frustrating."

Jeff smirked as he wrote his essay. "Never said I wasn't."

"Asshole." Nick said, throwing Jeff's pillow back at him.

Jeff grabbed the pillow Nick had just thrown and lunged towards Nick, attacking him with the pillow. Nick grabbed the other pillow on Jeff's bed and did the same. After ten or so minutes of abusing each other with pillows the two finally quit, falling on the bed, facing each other, and trying their best not to laugh loud enough to wake Darla up.

"You're such a child." Jeff said, giggling.

Nick chuckled back. "Really now? Because I do believe that _you_ were the one who started it."

Jeff giggled harder. "I do believe? Geez, what are you now? A southern bell?"

"Well I was raised in the South but I aint no girl. My nine foot dick is proof enough."

"Nine foot dick? Psh, that's nothing compared to my fifty mile length one." Jeff said, chuckling.

Nick winked at Jeff. "Damn, I'd love to go for a ride sometime." He said, half kidding.

"So you were born in the South? Where?" Jeff asked, changing the subject.

"Georgia."

Jeff nodded a little. "That explains the accent. So why are you in Ohio?"

"First of all, my accent isn't that bad. And that's none of your damn business, Sterling." Nick said, coldly.

Jeff frowned a little. Just when Nick was starting to act like a normal human being Jeff goes and asks the wrong question and pisses Nick off. "Sorry."

"Fuck you." Nick said, lightly.

"I'm from Maine."

"I don't care."

Jeff shrugged a little. "I know but since I asked you I thought it was only fair to tell you where I'm from."

"So why are you in this shitty place?" Nick asked.

Jeff bit his lip and looked at the ground. "Uh…my father was in the military so we used to move around a lot. I've been all over the place and our last stop was Texas. Then mom and I moved to Ohio three years ago. For now, I want to go to New York for college."

"The military huh? So you have 'the big hero' dad shit." Nick said, sarcastically.

"No. I have 'the big asshole' father shit." Jeff corrected. He sighed, sounding annoyed. "Look. Just go to bed."

Nick raised his brows a little, suddenly becoming interested in Jeff's father. Up until Jeff's dad was mentioned Jeff was as nice as could be, but the second he's brought up Jeff turned into a completely different person. All Nick knew about Jeff's dad was that he left when Jeff came out.

Nick's face softened. "Dude. I know what it's like to have a shitty dad."

"Don't." Jeff said, warningly.

"Well, I do!" Nick said, throwing his hands up in the air. "My dad fucking beats the shit out of me all the time because I'm gay. Honestly, you're kinda lucky he just left…"

"Stop. Just stop talking _right_ _now_." Jeff said, his voice threateningly low.

"Well I'm just saying."

"And I'm just saying that you don't know anything about my father. Or me for that matter so why don't you just shut the Hell up and go back to bed, Nick." Jeff said, anger surging through his words.

"Fuck you. I'm just trying to be nice, okay." Nick shot back. "Sorry that I feel sorry for you."

"Feel sorry for _me_? You don't even know me. We've never even spoken until today and so far all you've done is be a complete asshole to me, insult my mother, the one person in the world who actually cares about me, so _don't_ try and act like you feel sorry for me because I don't need your pity."

"Well I don't need yours either!"

"Good because I don't fucking pity you, dumbass."

"Why?!" Nick yelled, exasperated. "I don't get it, okay? I don't fucking understand how you can know that my dad beats the shit out of me and not feel bad. I don't get it. Are you fucking soulless or something?"

"I don't feel bad for you because for starters you told me not to and there are worse things he could've been doing to you."

"So what are you trying to say? That you have it worse than I do? Just because your dad left and your mom's a giant fucking whale doesn't mean that you have it worse than I do!"

"_Stop_."

"No! I wanna know why you have it so fucking badly when I can't even get an ounce of your sympathy!"

"I don't see why it matters! You _said_ you didn't want me to feel bad for you!"

"Well of fucking course I'd say that! What am I? Some sort of pussy or something? No!"

"Whatever." Jeff said, turning away from Nick.

"So are you going to tell me what he did that was so bad? Or was it that he didn't love you because you were a worthless little faggot just like me?"

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think I do. My dad beats the shit out of me and yours just left. Yeah, that's _so_ horrible." Nick said, sarcastically.

"Just drop it. Please." Jeff said, looking and sounding defeated.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're just a fucking pussy."

"Just…" Jeff said, trailing off. He shut off his computer and laid down next to Nick, facing the ceiling.

"What? You gonna tell me to leave? 'Cause you can't do that."

"It's my house…" Jeff said, lightly.

"I don't care."

There was a short pause before Jeff spoke again. "I'm not kicking you out."

"Good 'cause I wasn't gonna leave."

"Didn't think you would."

"So what'da old man do that was so bad?"

"Drop it."

"No."

"It's none of your business."

"You say that like it's actually going to stop me."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Nick's brows rose slightly. "Oh, so he did do something…"

Jeff remained silent.

"If I guess will you tell me?"

"No."

Nick scoffed. "Fine. Whatever. Since you're just wasting my time I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe tomorrow." Jeff said, yawning and falling asleep almost instantly. It was pretty obvious just by looking at the bags under Jeff's eyes that he hadn't slept in some time.

Nick couldn't help but watch Jeff sleep for a few minutes. When Jeff was awake he looked so calm and happy, but when he slept his walls came down and he looked distressed and scared. "What happened to you?…" Nick mumbled to himself before falling asleep himself.

* * *

(A.N:/ Okay yeah, so I'll add at least one more chapter/part to this…damn. I was hoping to end it at a twoshot but now I have all these ideas for this story -_- Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading!)

\o/


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N:/ Alright, so I did a mini survey on my tumblr (megan-writes-glee . tumblr . com) on which story I should update next and the winner was this! :D Anyway, I haven't updated this in a trillion years, sorry about that. I'm so horrible with updates and I keep starting multi-chapter fics! (I currently have 5) and once I'm finished with this chapter I THINK that I'm going to just stick with Backstage (my rockstar!jeff fic) until that's finished because it only has like 2-3 more chapters left and I can do that easily. Then I'll probably update All Things Go. Once I finish Backstage I'm going to try and make a cycle of what to update so none of them get left unupdated for months like I usually do...I also need to plan this story so I know how long it'll end up being...ANYWAY, on with the story! Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

The next morning Nick woke up, hazy and confused at first, but quickly jolted up when he realized he wasn't in his bed. "_Shit_." He said, getting dizzy from the sudden movement. He glanced over at Jeff who was sleeping on the floor with an annoyed look on his face. Nick scoffed a little. Jeff only really looked troubled when he was asleep. Other than that Jeff was a human teddy-bear.

"Hey blondie, wake up." Nick said, throwing his pillow at Jeff's head. If he couldn't sleep he sure as Hell wasn't going to let Jeff sleep. Besides, it wasn't like he was having some sweet dream or anything.

Jeff slowly moved the pillow off his face and gave Nick a tired, yet confused look. It took him a few moments before realizing why Nick was there. "What?" He asked, sleepily.

Nick frowned. "Get the Hell up."

Jeff sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ow." He said, trying his best to crack his back. "Shit. Tonight, I'm sleeping on the bed. You can have the floor."

"Hell no!" Nick said, throwing his arms up.

Jeff frowned. "It's my bed."

"And now it's mine." Nick said, standing up. "Where's your bathroom? You _do_ have one in this dump, right?"

Jeff's frown deepened before sighing in annoyance and standing up himself. "Yeah, here, follow me. Just be sure to be out before seven. That's when mama gets up." Jeff lead Nick to a small bathroom with a gaping hole where the door should be, but instead a large bed-sheet was placed over the hole.

"Fancy." Nick said, sarcastically.

"Be nice." Jeff warned. "You have twenty minutes. Hurry up." Jeff said, walking away.

Nick frowned. "It's only six twenty."

"I know but I still need to shower too."

Five minutes before seven Nick walked back into Jeff's room in only a towel. "Hey blondie." Nick said, teasingly.

"What took so long?" Jeff said, frowning.

Nick smirked. "Your bathroom is so fucking ugly it took me forever to get a hard-on."

"My mama uses that tub." Jeff said, giving Nick a disappointed look.

"Oh please, don't even try to tell me that you never whack-off in the shower."

"No, I don't, actually. That's what bedrooms are for." Jeff said, pulling off the shirt he slept in and tugging on a new one. "And thanks to you I now have to go the entire day without a shower." Jeff then tugged his pants off and grabbed a clean pair of underwear and pants.

Nick smirked. "So you gonna show me that fifty-footer you got there." He said, winking.

Jeff frowned and dropped his underwear making Nick gasp in shock. He defiantly was _not_ expecting Jeff to do that. Before Nick even knew it Jeff had a fresh pair of underwear on and was already tugging on his pants.

"Impressive." Nick said, still in awe.

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and get dressed."

"Alright." Nick said, dropping his towel.

Jeff was about to say something but glanced up. "_Mama_!" Jeff practically shrieked.

"Oh shit!" Nick said, covering himself up quickly.

"Sorry, Jeffy." Ms. Sterling said, giggling as she walked away.

"Shit, shit, shit." Jeff said, pacing around nervously.

"Does she know you play for the other team?"

"I'm sure she does now." Jeff said, sitting down on the bed and covering his face in his hands. "Shit."

"Sorry dude..." Nick said, starting to feel a little guilty. "I mean, it's not like we were doing anything, anyway..."

"That doesn't matter, she still saw me staring at your cock." Jeff said.

Nick chuckled. "Not my fault you were staring...Well, okay, it kinda is since my dick is pretty damn amazing." He smirked. "You know, we have like forty-five minutes until school starts. If you want to ride the Duval-express, you're more than welcome to."

Jeff choked on air a little before laughing hysterically. "The 'Duval-express'!?"

Nick smirked. "Because fucking me is like a roller-coaster."

Jeff sighed. "I...I need to go talk to mama. You go get dress." Jeff said, walking out of his bedroom. "Mama! Mama I wasn't having sex with him!" Jeff yelled down the hall. Nick chuckled.

By the time Jeff came back Nick was dressed in his own pants and one of Jeff's better looking, yet still a little tattered, shirts. Jeff somehow managed to look pale and bright red at the same time. Nick raised an eyebrow and Jeff just shook his head; the two left it at that.

"So, how are we getting to school?" Nick asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Didn't you notice the truck outside?"

"You mean that rusty piece of shit that's literally parked in the middle of your yard? No. I'm not getting in that! I don't have a fucking death wish!"

Jeff sighed. "Fine, don't get in my truck. Walk to school."

Nick scoffed. "I'd rather just not fucking go!" He said, stubbornly.

Jeff shrugged and grabbed his bag. "Fine. See you at three."

"What?" Nick asked.

"You heard me. Stay here with mama. She could use the company."

"Fine, I will!" Nick said, trying to call Jeff's bluff.

"Okay, have fun." He turned around and gave Nick a threatening look. "And I swear if you hurt her I'll break your neck." And with that Jeff was out of the door, soon out of the house and on his way to school.

Nick, at first, stood awkwardly in the middle of Jeff's bedroom, unsure what to do. He wondered if Jeff's mom would be mad if a stranger just stayed in her house all day. After a few moments Nick realized that he didn't give a fuck if she did and walked into the living room where Jeff's mother was currently sitting and watching t.v.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well hello there, pumpkin. What're you still doin' here?" She asked.

"I uh...I'm not going to school. That shits just a waste of my time." He said, frowning and trying to act tough.

Mama Sterling nodded. "Well would you like to sit here with me and watch ma stories?" She said, kind as ever.

Nick's brows rose. Usually when he announced that he wasn't going to school he got in trouble. Or beat if he was saying it to his father. Nick nodded hesitantly, sitting down on a disgusting, under-stuffed chair that reeked of poverty (and cheetos).

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Nick became uncomfortable and began blurting things out. "We aren't fucking! Me and Jeff, I mean. We weren't doing anything! Don't get me wrong, Jeff is hot and it's totally obvious that he wants to tap this but we weren't doing anything when you caught me with my dick hanging out!" Nick practically screamed at Miss. Sterling before slapping his hands over his mouth. "_Shit_!" He said, muffled by his hands.

Mama Sterling laughed. "You know, I always wondered why Jeffy never brought any girls home." She said, her smile fading. "I always thought he was ashamed of me but," Her smile grew slightly. "Now I guess he just never brought any over because he was never interested in 'em."

"So you aren't mad that he's...you know...queer?" Nick asked, amazing at her reaction. When Nick's father found out that Nick liked boys he tried to beat the gay out of him.

Mama Sterling shook her head. "Heavens no! I love my Jeffy no matter what! He's all I got in the world." She said smiling softly, and Nick, for whatever reason, found himself smiling back. He liked Mama Sterling; she seemed alright.

"He isn't ashamed of you, you know." Nick said after a long, but pleasant, silence. "He really loves you. I've only known the guy for a day and I can tell that he really cares about you."

Mama Sterling smiled proudly. "I raised a good man, didn't I?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, yeah you did."

"Are you sure my Jeffy isn't your boyfriend?"

Nick choked on air for a moment. "N-no! I don't do boyfriends." Nick said, finally catching his breath. "I don't do the whole dating thing."

Mama Sterling looked a little disappointed. "Same. Jeffy could use a respectable man such as yourself."

Nick's brows rose. He hadn't been called respectable in a long time. Probably never the more he thought about it. He was always thought of as bas news. He _was_ bad news. No parent ever said anything nice about Nick because no parent ever _liked_ Nick. It was a complete change to have someone talk so highly of Nick, and he had to admit, a little part of him actually liked it.

"So," Nick began, turning his attention to the television. "What're we watchin'?"

* * *

(A.N:/ So it isn't as long as my last two chapters but eh. I really wanted to write a scene with Nick and Mama Sterling because well, I fucking love Mama Sterling in this fic! Basically every other time I ever write her she's a stick-thin, cold, bitch and this time she's the exact opposite and I just really like writing for her! Ha, I also wanted to have Nick get some alone time with her so he could see how amazing she is (and so he can start to realize that not every parent is as shitty as his dad is). So, I really hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've last updated! I'm doing a cycle so none of my fics get left behind for too long (which, I've recently just added this fic to that list) So, yeah, I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading!)

\o/


End file.
